1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to security systems for securing vehicles in a fixed position on the ground. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved device for immobilizing or impounding a wheeled land or air vehicle on the ground and preventing its unauthorized use or theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need has always existed for government and local agencies to assure that wheeled vehicles, particularly motorcycles, automobiles, trucks and airplanes, are utilized in compliance with existing laws and ordinances. There is also an increasing need to provide adequate security measures for preventing the unauthorized use or theft of such vehicles, particularly by individuals desiring to use the vehicles in the commission of crimes.
The prior art has proposed various systems for preventing or discouraging the unauthorized use of vehicles, including devices installed by the manufacturer for securing the vehicle ignition system and devices for attachment to the exterior of the vehicle to prevent its movement on the ground. One of the more effective devices in this latter category involves an apparatus commonly referred to as the "auto-boot", which device is essentially in the form of a clamp that is locked in engagement with the tire and rim of an automobile, thereby preventing movement of the vehicle by the driver until an imposed fine or other sanction has been satisfied. The "booting" of automobiles is presently practiced in several states and functions primarily as an efficient immobilizing measure for impounding the vehicle at the location where the auto-boot is attached. The primary purposes of booting include improving traffic circulation and environmental safety, as well as increasing parking turnover and municipal revenues.
Heretofore, auto-boots have been specifically designed for use in impounding automobiles. However, there has been an alarming increase in the theft of airplanes for the purpose of conducting illegal drug trade and traffic since such air vehicles provide an efficient and often undetectable mode of international travel. Accordingly, there exists a critical need for an improved device which will not only be able to provide a secure immobilization of most wheeled vehicles, but is further specifically designed for immobilizing airplanes, particularly private single engine aircraft and twin engine aircraft, on the ground against theft and unauthorized use.